


The Titanic: Balthazar's Quest

by ScarletWitch713



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Balthazar Lives, Cas didn't kill him, Eventual Sabriel, M/M, Slight spoilers if you're not caught up, Time Travel, Unsinking of the Titanic, established Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch713/pseuds/ScarletWitch713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar needs a specific ingredient for a spell to work to possibly revive the archangel Gabriel after a battle between him and Lucifer. Sam and Dean are sent back in time to the world’s largest ship, the Titanic. The place where Gabriel took his time off a few decades ago after the heavy war in Heaven, and encountered Kali during the cruise. The Winchesters goal is to get a sliver of his grace to revive his present self, and get them out before the accident happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Senay, who wrote the summary and made an edit, then gave me permission to use them to write this! :D So this story is for her :D
> 
> Also, this is kind of an AU where Gabriel kind of died, but he spent so much time on the Titanic, that part of his grace remains, so he continues to live, if that grace is used in Balthazar's spell. Kind of like a Lord Voldemort horcrux kinda deal ;) haha So yea, lots of canon divergence, where Balthazar lives and Destiel is real (because we all know it is) and Sam is hiding feelings for Gabriel (which I believe he really was anyway). Also set later in S11, after Sam and Dean realizes it's Luci, not Cas. So spoilers if you're not that far.
> 
> Let me know what you think! :D

Whoosh!

The flutter of wings had the brothers instantly on alert, as the only angel who would ever visit them doesn't have wings, nor is he really himself right now.

"I have a plan, but unfortuantely, I need your help," came a British drawl they hadn't heard in years. Spinning around, they found none other than Balthazar standing before them.

"Balthazar? It's been years man, where have you been?" Sam questioned, lowering the angel blade in his hand but not quite dropping his arm or guard.

"I honestly hoped you were dead. Sorry, thought." Dean growled, not relaxing his stance.

"Yes, well, you two aren't exactly fun to be around, I never know when you might try to kill me. Besides, I had no reason to be around you two. Better things to do with my time." Balthazar waved his hand nonchalantly, dropping into one of the rickety wooden chairs by the dining room table.

"So why are you back now?"

"I told you, I have a plan. Stupid and deaf too, I see." Balthazar rolled his eyes.

"A plan for what? You're going to have to be a little bit more specific. And if it doesn't have anything to do with the darkness, or your dick of a brother, we aren't interested." Dean snapped, still unmoving.

"In a way, it does. Both actually."

"You're telling me you have a plan to get rid of the darkness, and get Cas back?" Dean scoffed.

"In a roundabout way, yes." Balthazar paused, which was only increasing the already high tension in the dingy motel room.

"So spit it out!" Sam snapped this time.

"Well, my plan really only gets you what you need. Or rather who." There was another dramatic pause, which Dean ended by taking a threatening step forward, angel blade raised. "Relax, would you? Gabriel. I can get you Gabriel back. Then he can deal with your problems."

"Gabriel's dead. Lucifer killed him. How can you bring him back?" Sam asked in a tone of disbelief and something else that Dean thought might be desperation. Why would his brother be desperate for Gabriel back?

"Because he's not completely dead. Part of his grace remains." Receiving puzzled looks, Balthazar sighed before continuing. "Have you two idiots read Harry Potter?" Both brothers nodded. "Well it's kind of like that. Voldemort split his soul, so whenever one piece was killed, he could continue to live. Gabriel didn't do it on purpose though. He met Kali and that's where he spent most of his time. He spent so much time there, it actually caused a piece of his grace to stick around. So you have to go retrieve it. There's a spell I can use with the grace to bring him back."

"And where is his grace? Why don't you just go get it?"

"Well, I can only do so much. As it is, I'm going to have to send you back in time. Possibly meddle with history once again. Although Cassie tried to kill me for that last time. Then again he's not around right now so it doesn't really matter." Balthazar babbled on.

"Answer the question you son of a bitch," Dean growled out again.

"The Titanic." There was another long silence as the brothers processed this information.

"Alright."

"Wait-" Sam and Dean began speaking at the same time, Dean stopping mid thought to look at his little brother in surprise. "Sammy, you're just jumping on board with this? No pun intended. I mean, first of all, this is Balthazar’s idea,” he ranted, putting heavy emphasis on the angel’s name. “Secondly, Gabriel. Do I really need to say anything more?”

“Can Lucifer actually stop Amara?” Sam asked, turning to look expectantly at the blond.

“Not by himself. Although he probably told Cassie that he could.” Balthazar shrugged.

“Yeah, that’s what he told us too. What about if Gabriel helped him?” There was a long pause while the angel thought about it.

“In theory, I suppose so.”

“In theory. Oh, yeah, that’s great. Bring back the biggest pain in the ass, because we don’t have enough problems as it is.” Dean spat, turning to walk away.

“Dean, wait. What other choice do we have? Let Amara and Lucifer wander around free forever? You do remember the apocalypse, right? And we already know what Amara will do if left unchecked. At least we know Gabe is on our side.”

“We don’t know anything, Sammy! You just hope he’d be on our side. Why would he want to help us? He avoids the fights, remember?”

“He would owe us his life, for starters.”

“For starters? You’ve got another reason? Cause I’m all ears.” Dean snapped back, clearly getting impatient with the argument.

“Well, Lucifer did kill him.” Sam stuttered out, and Dean swore he could see the gears turning in his brother’s head as he scrambled for another reason.

“Whatever. How much of a chance do the devil and the asshole have of actually beating her?” Dean swung back to face Balthazar, who simply shrugged unhelpfully.

“Honestly, I haven’t the faintest idea. I wasn’t around last time. But it sounds like it took Lucifer, Gabriel, Michael and Raphael. Raph is dead, and Michael is still trapped in the cage, and we don’t know how to open it again. So they’re pretty much you’re only option. Not like Dad is coming back anytime soon anyway. Why should he?” Balthazar turned away, playing with the blinds covering the window over the table and peeking through.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because it’s his freaking sister!” Balthazar’s hand dropped, his head swiveling back towards Dean, eyes wide.

“Gabriel never mentioned that part. How do you know?” Balthazar suddenly inquired, eyes narrowing in disbelief.

“Metadouche told us.”

“Hmm.” Balthazar paused again. “Well, I stand by what I said. Bringing back Gabriel is the best chance you’ve got.” Dean glanced over at Sam, who was giving him a determined look. Sam was going to do it, whether Dean was with him or not.

“Fine. What exactly is the plan?”

“Simple. I send you back in time, you find his grace and it’ll zap you back here. And be quick about it. I can only get you on the last cruise, so you’ll have to get it before the ship sinks.”

“Wait, why only the last one?”

“Because, you idiots, it was the only one.” With that, Balthazar was suddenly in front of the brothers, reaching up to touch their foreheads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean begin their search for Gabriel's grace, and something Sam has been trying to keep hidden is brought to light.

Sam blinked as the ground beneath his feet lurched, landing him on his ass. A resounding thud beside him told him that Dean had done the same. He scrambled to his feet while looking around, making sure no one had seen them ungracefully fall out of thin air. A loud ship’s horn sounded around them, and Dean groaned as he hauled himself off the floor.

“I’m getting too old for this.” He grumbled, looking around. They were in a narrow hallway, numbered doors leading off on both sides. This was obviously the sleeping quarters. “How did I let you talk me into this?”

“Because you’re my loving, supportive big brother,” Sam shot back sarcastically, moving further down the hallway towards a small window that was set in the far wall. Glancing out, he saw a large dock, filled with people waving goodbye as the ship set out on it’s first, and sadly last, voyage.

“One thing I don’t get. If the ship only sailed once, how did the little golden ball of annoyance manage to spend enough time on it that his grace stuck around? And if we’re back on that voyage, then wouldn’t we just find him?” Dean questioned, walking up behind Sam.

“That’s two things, Dean.” Sam pointed out, Dean rolling his eyes in response as his brother’s face formed into its famous bitch face. “And I don’t know. You should have asked Balthazar.”

“I was going to, but he kind of zapped us before I had the chance.” Dean retorted bitterly. Sam shot him another bitch face before turning and walking back down the hall.

“It is Gabriel we’re talking about. Maybe he put the cruise into a loop. Afterall, you remember what was between him and Kali, right? This is apparently where they met. Maybe that was enough of an experience for him that his grace attached itself.” Sam was grabbing doorknobs as he passed, hoping to get into one of the cabins to begin their search.

“That still doesn’t explain how we wouldn’t find Gabriel, just his grace.” Dean muttered, twisting doorknobs on the other side of the hall.

“No idea, Dean. Anyway, we have four days to search the ship. It’s huge, but it should be pretty easy, right?”

“How do you know we have four days?” Dean asked, puzzled.

“You should try reading something educational for once.” Sam rolled his eyes. “We just left Ireland, which means we have four days left before the iceberg.”

“You’re such a nerd,” was the only response he got. They made it to the end of the hall with no luck, all the doors were locked. “Shouldn’t we split up? It’ll be faster.”

“No. Once we find the grace, Balthazar said it’ll bring us back remember? Besides, cellphones haven’t been invented yet, so ours are pretty useless. It’s better if we stick together.” Sam pointed out, earning another scowl from Dean. The shorter man was grumbling under his breath again, but Sam couldn't care less right now. He was on a mission to find, and essentially save, Gabriel, and he wasn’t going to let Dean distract him from it. Deciding to check all the rooms first, as it would be hard to check them after people got to them, they hurried up and down the halls on two decks, trying every door, but, as expected, they were all locked.

“We can’t check every room. We can’t even get into one, and there’s no way we have time to pick the locks to each.”

“Right. I guess we just have to hope that it’s somewhere else. I mean this ship  has like ten decks.”

“Are you serious.” Dean deadpanned, looking at his brother and sending him an attempted bitchface, even if it didn’t have the same effect as Sam’s.

“Oh yeah. This ship is huge. I think there’s 5 floors just for cabins. There’s over three thousand people on board Dean.” Sam stated matter-of-factly as his brother’s jaw dropped.

“Are you kidding me? Why aren’t we freaking out about it sinking? How does something this big actually float?” Dean began panicking, the same look in his eye that he got every time Sam even mentioned flying.

“Dean. I think you’re forgetting something. Two things actually.”

“What?”

“First of all, it does sink, after it hits an iceberg. Secondly, ever hear of this thing called science?” Sam teased, turning and heading up an elaborate staircase.

“Bitch,” Dean swore as he trailed after his know-it-all brother.

“Jerk,” Sam shot back from halfway up the stairs. Fearing the return of passengers, they hurried down the next deck, again checking every door as they went. Just as they reached the end of the hall, voices began to echo down the staircase, and the brothers shot each other worried looks, taking off in the opposite direction. Not only were they wearing weird clothes for the era they were in, they were technically stowaways, who were attempting to break and enter into rooms. Reaching the far end of the hall, they slowly crept up the other set of stairs, listening for signs of anyone coming down. Hearing nothing, they shot up the rest of the stairs and down yet another elaborate corridor, trying doors gently as they went. They finally found a door that was unlocked, and opening it, realized it was a storage room.

“We should probably lay low in here. Search the place at night.” Dean whispered, hearing footsteps coming down the hall and passing the door that they hid behind. Sam nodded his agreement, heading further into the room to find out what exactly was in there. For the most part, it appeared to be a dry storage area, with all kinds of food, as well as bedding and dishes. Upon further searching, Sam discovered a bag full of clothing, mostly men’s. Pulling some out, he realized it would actually fit himself and Dean.

“Dean, come check this out,” Sam said quietly. As Dean came around the shelving unit that was between them, Sam tossed a ball of clothes at him.

“What’s this?”

“Proper clothes. We can’t blend in like this. But these clothes look like they’ll actually fit us. It’ll make it much easier to walk around here.”

“Whatever,” Dean grumbled, shrugging off his leather jacket and plaid shirt at the same time.

“What is your problem?” Sam asked, tugging his own jacket off.

“Who says I have one?”

“Dude, you’re rarely this moody. Is it your time of the month again?” Sam ducked as a shoe came flying at his head, letting out a quick chuckle before turning serious again. “Really though. You can’t be that that upset about Balthazar turning up unannounced like that.”

“He’s just the tip of the iceberg. I mean, between the darkness, and Cas letting the devil in to roam free, things were pretty bad. And now, we’ve let an angel that we know we can’t trust, send us back in time, to stick us on a ship that we know is going to sink in four days, to try and find another pain in the ass that we know we can’t trust. Why are you so determined to find his grace anyway? You can’t actually want him back.” Dean sighed out his explanation, deciding it was easier to just tell Sam, rather than be harassed about it for who knows how long.

“Actually, yeah, I kind of do. Dean, he’s our best chance at beating Amara and Lucifer, and getting Cas back. You do want your boyfriend back, right?” He ducked again as the other shoe came flying, much closer to his head than the first one.

“I’m going to kill him when we get him back,” Dean grumbled as Sam kicked his shoes back over to him.

“Before or after you make out with him?” Sam teased again, regretting having given the shoes back. This time, it made contact with his shoulder.

“Why do you really want Gabriel back anyway? You don’t like him, do you?” Dean asked, a thought crossing his mind.

“Wha- no. Of course not.” Sam stuttered, turning away as his face turned red.

“You actually _like_ that little sugar ball? Sam, he killed me over a hundred times!” Dean exclaimed incredulously.

“He was trying to help me, Dean! He was trying to help me get used to the thought of you dying. That’s all he’s ever done, is try to help us.”

“He stuck us in TV land where I got shot and you got sacked in some Asian game show!”

“He always has a reason, and he always tries to help.” Sam said defensively, trying to drop the subject.

“ _He killed me over a hundred times_!” Dean was practically yelling by this point, a fact which Sam didn’t find helpful. He tried to shush his brother, who continued to protest about how “killing me isn’t helpful”.

“Dean, shut up. You’re going to get us busted. We’re stowaways, remember? We can’t get caught.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go look for your precious angel.”

“How is it any different from you?” Sam spat venomously. He knew he was heading into dangerous territory, but if that’s what it took to get Dean to drop it, then he’d take a punch to the jaw.

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Dean spun around, anger flashing in his eyes as he tried to warn Sam against the topic.

“How is my liking Gabe any different than you and Cas? You guys have tried to kill each other too, you know.” Dean’s eyes were practically glowing with anger as he took a step towards his brother. “Just listen to me for a minute. You have your angel, and while you might not be happy about it, I plan on getting mine. Now can we just move past this, and get the hell off this boat? I don’t particularly want to be on it when it goes down.”

“Fine, but if we do bring him back, and he does _anything_ to me, I _will_ kill him. Consider yourself warned.” Dean turned on his heel, stomping out of the store room and out into the hall, leaving his clothes still scattered around the room. Sam sighed, gathering up both sets of clothing and cramming them into a small dark corner of the shelves that didn’t appear to be occupied, before hurrying out of the room after his fuming brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be super appreciated, I want to know what you guys think!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search continues.

After two full days of searching, pretending to be both staff and passengers, the brothers still hadn’t had any luck finding Gabriel’s grace.

“Remind me again exactly what we’re looking for?” Dean groaned as they settled into the vacant room they were currently occupying.

“Gabriel’s grace.” Sam said flatly, staring up at the ceiling from where he was lying on his back on the second queen sized bed.

“No, really? Never would have guessed. I mean, how do we know when we’ve found it? What does grace even look like?”

“I don’t know. Blue light I guess.” Sam sighed, still unmoving.

“Oh, great, we’re looking for light. ‘Cause that’s not everywhere as it is.” Dean groaned again, rolling to his side to punch his pillow before dropping back onto it.

“What do you want me to say, Dean?” Sam grumbled, finally sitting up to look at his older brother.

“Something helpful,” Dean grunted as he moved to face away from Sam.

“You heard Balthazar, you know just as much as I do.” Sam snapped back, flopping back down.

“Well, we’re screwed.”

“Shut up and go to sleep.” Sam growled, flicking the lamp off and closing his eyes, eventually drifting into yet another uneasy sleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whack!

Sam bolted upright, swinging upward as he did, only to see Dean standing a few feet away with a pillow in his hand.

“Rise and shine, Sammy!”

“Dean, I told you to never say that again. And are you looking for a bloody nose? Because that’s how you get one.” Sam snarled, throwing back the covers and storming past his brother towards the bathroom, shoving him roughly as he did so. Today’s off to a great start, he thought bitterly. Deciding it would be easier to deal with Dean after a hot shower, he stripped and cleaned himself up quickly, letting the hot water run over him for a few minutes before turning it off and drying off. He wrapped his towel around his waist, opening the bathroom door just as Dean was walking towards it, clothes in hand.

“Finally. You shower like a girl.” Dean grumbled, pushing his way past his bigger brother.

“Do not, jerk.”

“Do too, bitch.” Dean fired back as he shut the door behind him. Sam groaned for what seemed like the millionth time aboard the ship, heading over towards his bed and getting dressed quickly. Dean finally emerged from the bathroom, and they headed out towards the supply closet they had found on the first day. They figured it would be easier to just swipe food from there, rather than try and disguise themselves around all the staff and passengers who would be in the dining areas and kitchens.

“Man, I can’t wait to get back and eat a burger. Or five.” Dean said around a mouthful of bread.

“It’s food, isn’t it? Quite complaining,” Sam grumbled back, pulling open the door and heading to the end of the hall where the stairs were.

“Someone’s moody today,” Dean muttered behind him.

“Yeah, I am. We have less than two days left before this ship goes down, and if we don’t find his grace, we’re going with it, Dean!” Sam snarled, spinning around to glare at his brother. “We’re wasting time.” He turned with a huff and took off up the stairs towards the promenade deck, near the top of the ship.

“Man, I’m getting too old for this,” Dean complained as he reached the promenade deck, several minutes after Sam, panting as he bent over to catch his breath.

“Or too out of shape,” Sam replied with a slight grin.

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

The pair looked around, but as it was still early, no one was around yet.

“Let’s search this place fast. I don’t think we can bullshit our way out of here.” Dean said quietly, Sam nodding in agreement as they headed into the room marked Reading and Writing room. Sam silently hoped that the grace was here. As it turned out, there was actually seven decks with sleeping quarters, and they had already searched all the second and third class areas. Why they didn’t just start with first class, Sam wasn’t sure, but after two days, he was really kicking himself for not thinking about it sooner. Of course Gabriel wouldn’t travel in second or third class, especially with Kali on board.

“Let’s split up in here. This room is huge. I’ll go check that side, you look around here,” Sam gestured towards the fireplace, walking over towards it. A slight shimmering movement in a dark corner of the room caught his eye, and subsequently his breath. Now he was really kicking himself for not checking that floor sooner. Tucked away in a nook between two bookshelves pushed into the corner, a small blue ball was shining lightly as it floated about a foot off the floor.

“Dean,” he breathed, unable to take his eyes away. When Dean didn’t answer, he repeated his name, louder this time.

“What?” Dean called from the far side of the room.

“I found it.”

“If you’re joking I will kick your ass.” Dean grunted, making his way through the slalom of chairs and tables throughout the room to join his brother, turning his gaze to see what Sam was looking at. “Finally!” He cried, moving towards it. After a couple steps, he realized Sam was still rooted to the spot. Sighing, he grabbed Sam’s arm and jerked him forwards, moving him towards the blue orb.

“Let’s get out of here.” Sam finally said, glancing sideways at Dean, who gave a nod, and, Dean still holding Sam’s arm, they reached their free hands towards the orb, feeling a surge of energy as they were catapulted backwards, landing on a stained carpet and looking up at peeling walls and an annoyed Brit.

“Well it bloody well took you long enough.” Balthazar nearly shouted, approaching the duo, who were still on the floor.

“Next time, you do it then!” Dean snapped, dragging himself off the dirty floor.

“I had other things to do.” The blond said simply, turning towards Sam, who had also picked himself up off the ground. “Let’s see then.” He held out his hand impatiently, and only then did Dean realize Sam had the orb in his hand, and it was burning much brighter now. Sam handed it to the angel, and Dean was surprised to see it fade back to the dull blue it had been when he first saw it. Balthazar chuckled suddenly, and Dean tensed, thinking they had just been tricked, but the angel only shook his head and turned towards the dining room table.

“What’s so funny?” Sam demanded before Dean had a chance to.

“Oh nothing really,” the Brit replied, amusement still clear in his voice.

“I swear to God,” Dean began, but Balthazar cut off his threat with another bark of laughter.

“He’s not going to do anything, so why waste your time?”

“Balthazar,” Sam warned.

“Fine. An angel’s grace only burns that bright in the presence of the angel who it belongs to, or the angel’s mate. Seeing as Gabriel isn’t exactly around at the moment, it would appear as though you’re his mate.” Balthazar grinned, his back still towards Sam as he added different vials of liquids and powders to a large wooden bowl.

“I am not his mate.” Sam snarled.

“Whatever you say, Sasquatch.”

“I’m not.”

“Just because you haven’t actually mated,” Balthazar finally turned to look at Sam, his face more serious than it had been a moment ago. “Doesn’t mean you’re not his mate. Tell me, how did it feel when you touched his grace? Hmm?” Balthazar prompted, waiting for Sam to answer.

“What are you putting in that bowl?” Sam asked, ignoring the question altogether. Dean stared at his younger brother for a moment longer before turning his gaze on Balthazar and the bowl in question.

“Well you want a spell to bring him back, do you not?” Balthazar turned and held the grace over the bowl, mixing it with his free hand as he began to chant quietly, lowering the grace towards the bowl before throwing it down with a snap of his wrist. The contents of the bowl exploded into a mass of blue light, burning so bright the brothers had to cover their eyes and turn away. After a long moment, it began to fade, until eventually the glow was gone, and the Winchesters dared turn around again.

“Sam-moose! Dean-o! Did ya miss me?” Gabriel asked with a wink. Dean groaned, while all Sam could do was stare at the short man who was suddenly standing next to Balthazar.


	4. Chapter 4

A groan echoed out from the brothers as the little bundle of golden annoyance made his presence known.

"Oh don't be like that. We all know you missed me. Why else would you have gone through so much trouble to bring me back?"

"Because we didn't have much of a choice." Dean grumbled, turning to rummage through the fridge, slamming the door when he realized they were out of beer. "Dammit!"

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?"

"What he means is, we need your help."

"Sammy, don't go there," Dean growled out in warning, clearly still not on board with the whole plan.

"It's true, Dean. Why else would we bring him back? He's right about that part anyway."

"So what's going on? What could possibly have the big, bad Winchesters so scared they would come running to me?"

"Technically the British bastard over there came running to us." Dean muttered, shoving his previously scattered clothes into his dufflebag.

"And that's my cue to run away from you," Balthazar finally chimed in, and with a snap of wings, he was gone.

"Alright seriously guys, what's going on? I can tell even Balthy is scared, and that's hard to do." Gabriel cut in, all joking tones gone from his voice.

"Lucifer is out of the cage. Again. And now he's inside-"

"Sam don't." Dean warned again.

"He needs to know Dean." Sam snapped, turning his attention back to Gabriel. "Lucifer is using Cas as his vessel now. But that's not even our biggest problem."

"So what is? I don't know what's worse than my asshat brother being free though."

"Your psychotic aunt, that's what."

"My.... aunt?" Gabriel asked, trying to figure out what exactly Dean meant. "Wait, you don't mean, Amara is free? That's impossible! How did she get out? We had her locked up for good. Finito, forever, all of eternity sort of deal! What the hell did you two do while I was gone?" Gabriel freaked.

"That's not important. Can you put her back or not?" Dean practically shouted at the agitated angel.

"I need to know how the hell she got out to begin with. Is the seal broken? What happened to Cain? You guys killed him, didn't you. Dammit I knew you two would manage to fuck everything up again."

"Hey, don't go putting your family bullshit on us!" There was no practically left to the shouting, it was turning into an all out screaming match between the two men.

"He has a point, Dean. It is kind of our fault in the first place." Sam interrupted.

"Don't take his side!"

"Shut up, Dean. Look, Gabriel. Cain gave Dean the mark in order to kill Abbadon. She was kind of becoming a psycho, trying to kill Crowley, yadda yadda. Long story short, Dean got the mark, turned into a demon, Rowena, that's Crowley's mom, cast a spell from the Book of the Damned, which destroyed the Mark, and unleashed Amara."

"Wow. Just wow. You guys are even worse than I originally gave you credit for. And you have no idea how awful I think you are. But you still didn't explain how the hell Luci is out and in Cas." Gabriel ranted, sounding like a scornful parent.

"Well, that was my fault. See, I had Rowena pull him out of the cage into another one so I could talk to him, but Dean and Cas got caught up in it, Cas said yes to Lucifer, which broke the spell that was holding him in the cage. So, yeah." Sam trailed off. Gabriel simply stood there, staring open mouthed at the pair of brothers.

"Wow. I'm actually speechless. I thought you guys screwed things before, starting the apocalypse and what not. But this," this time Gabriel trailed off.

"Can you help fix this or am I going to run you through with this angel blade right here and now?" Dean threatened, lifting the blade and taking a menacing step towards the angel.

"Take it easy big guy. Yes, I can help you clean up your mess. It won't be easy but I think I can help. I suppose no one has heard from Dad yet either?"

"Of course not. Why would he take responsibility for his family? Not like he ever has before. Now, I'd like to get back to the bunker, so let's move out." Dean snarled, grabbing his dufflebag off the bed and storming out the door of the motel, letting it slam open into the wall.

"Man, he really hates me, huh?"

"Well you did kill him over a hundred times, get him shot in a terrible spin off of his favourite tv show, and then turn me into a car. Not just any car, his baby. So yeah, he kind of hates you, like a lot." Sam shrugged, stuffing his own belongings into his bag. He turned to follow Dean out the door, when he found himself face to face with Gabriel. Well, not really face to face, since there's about a foot in height difference, but Gabriel was in front of him. Too close for his liking really. Which only increased when Gabriel pushed him backwards, down onto the bed, and appeared sitting on his chest.

"I only did those things out of love, Sam-moose."

"What the fuck man, get off of me!" Sam shouted, only to get a hand clamped over his mouth. Damn angels and their super strength.

"Now now, no need to get your panties in a bunch. This is just a bit of harmless flirting." Gabriel chuckled, sitting back on Sam's chest and removing his hand. "Kidding. Look, if you guys want me to help you, you're going to have to trust me. I know I've done some things in the past that might not warrant much trust," Sam raised his eyebrow, which Gabriel steadily ignored and continued on with his little speech. "But I've always meant well. You can't deny that part."

"Actually I can," Sam muttered.

"I really am going to try and help you, you know that right?"

"I guess so."

"Good. Cause I don't know what I'd do if I let something happen to you."

"You mean more than what you do to me?" Sam teased.

"Obviously." Gabriel laughed.

"Well, this little heart to heart thing is great and all, but could you kindly get off of me?"

"Sure thing Samalam!" Gabriel climbed off Sam, crawling off the bed to stand next to Sam as he dragged his long limbs from the mattress.

"We better go before Dean leaves us here."

"Probably. Although I do have oodles of grace, I could zap us anywhere you want to go," Gabriel winked, which Sam ignored as he left the motel room. He threw his bag into the trunk of the Impala, then settled himself into the front seat.

"Where's Shithead?" Dean asked, throwing the car in reverse anyway.

"That's not my name, and I'm right here. Thanks for waiting for me by the way." Gabriel pouted from where he had suddenly appeared in the backseat.

"Shut up and have a nap or something," Dean grumbled, pulling out of the parking lot and heading for the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So, it took forever, but I got another chapter done up. My computer had crashed, with all of my chapters for all of my works on it, and I can't recover them, so I'm starting from scratch. And on that note, seeing as Season 11 is now over, and we all know what happens (if you don't you probably shouldn't be reading this fic), I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to work things out. Unless I do total canon divergence, and kill off Amara anyway like I had planned...


End file.
